Havok
|price = $2,300,900 $1,730,000 (Trade price) (Elitás Travel) |related = Sparrow Sea Sparrow Little Willie Buzzard Buzzard Attack Chopper |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Havok. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = havok |handlingname = HAVOK |textlabelname = HAVOK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Havok is an helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Havok takes the design of a , most notably the cab shape and the entire tail section. The Havok features a primary color for its cabin and skids and a secondary color for its tail and the support frames on it. The canopy swings forward to give access to the cabin and features a small flight deck. The canopy glass is shatterproof, and will never shatter completely, though it is not bulletproof. While it does not have physical lights, two light casts will emit from below, where the canopy's frames are located. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Havok has a very nimble handling thanks to its lightweight, compact design. It is able to reach tight spaces without trouble. It also moves very fast when going with maximum pitch angle, thanks to its piston engine. However, care must be taken while landing, as the helicopter tends to lean erratically, causing the main rotor to touch the ground and eventually killing the engine. ;Armor Since the Havok is built primarily for personal transport, it is not intended to be used in heavy combat. The large windshield makes the pilot vulnerable to gunfire, in a similar way to helicopters like the Buzzard or the Frogger. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weapon The Havok can have a three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun mounted beneath the cabin, which offers moderate firepower against targets, but the helicopter's poor pitch angle could create a disadvantage against ground targets. Despite this, the gun is still ideal for aerial offensive and self-defensive situations. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Havok-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Havok on Elitás Travel. Havok-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Havok on Rockstar Games Social Club. Havok-GTAO-front-.50CalMinigun.png|The Havok with .50 Cal Minigun upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Hangar-GTAO-RightSection.PNG|The stationary Havok found inside Hangars. Hangar-GTAO-PropHavok.PNG|Charlie working on the Havok. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo sell missions, where it is able to drop single packages in drop-off points. *It is used by Agent ULP in the setup mission Escort ULP, which the crew have to escort with a Chernobog. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $2,300,900 or for $1,730,000 (after completing 12 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **Once purchased, this unlocks the ability to request the vehicle for FREE from Securoserv Vehicles or Motorcycle Club Vehicles by the Road Captain. **It is classed as a Small vehicle. Havok-GTAO-front-SecuroServ.png|A SecuroServ Havok in GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Havok-GTAO-front-MotorcycleClub.png|A Motorcycle Club Havok in GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Trivia General *Its name is a variation of Havoc, which is related with similar words commonly associated with widespread destruction or disorder. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Havok was incorrectly labeled as the unarmed Buzzard in early Rockstar Games announcements for the Smuggler's Run update. *Sometimes, if the Havok's canopy is obstructed, the player may appear mid-air and slowly fall to the ground with no damage when leaving the vehicle. See Also *Sparrow - Whose model in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is a small helicopter with similar proportions. References Navigation }}pl:Havok es:Havok Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Small Aircraft